


Cheiloproclitic

by luucarii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, aha leo's a little eager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: (n.) inclined toward lipsaka Leo wants to kiss Corrin





	Cheiloproclitic

“Leo?” Corrin murmured and he hummed in response, attempting to play off the fact that he had been staring, “you’ve been staring for a while, is there something wrong?”

 

He knew he shouldn’t feel such an urge. He was suppose to be a gentleman and wait until their wedding day to finally give into temptation and kiss her. But by Gods her lips were so gorgeous, so inviting, he nearly lost control a few times being alone with her.

 

“Nothing at all,” he mumbled as he shook his head. He was tucked into bed, watching her flip through the pages of a book. It was a simple action but he couldn’t help himself from looking deep into the way her crimson eyes danced across the pages and how she would occasionally wet her lips to keep them from drying out.

 

Gods he wanted to kiss her so badly.

 

Leo bit back a restrained hiss and turned onto his side away from her. He hated himself for having such improper thoughts. He was fine with embracing and he reluctantly agreed to sharing the bed but he refused to go farther. Leo believed modesty was a requirement in a relationship such as his with Corrin. He wouldn’t show himself as a dog with no restraint in front of the woman soon to be his wife.

 

“Leo, are you sure you’re okay?” He heard Corrin close her book and he stiffened, closing his eyes and nodding slowly.

 

“Just get to bed,” he said as he listened for the candle beside her being blown out, “we’ve got training in the morning and I don’t want you half asleep when you help me with my swordplay.”

 

Corrin giggled in response as she settled into bed, shifting onto her side toward him. He could feel her quiet breathing against his neck and he shuddered. She was tempting him. He turned to face her, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

 

She smiled, “what?”

 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” He grumbled and she blinked at him in confusion.

 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed and he muttered something under his breath. Damn his eyes for finding her lips again. So small, so pink, Gods he was going to lose his mind.

 

Corrin’s hand went to his cheek and he stiffened. “Leo?”

 

“Your hand is... warm. I like it.” He murmured, red tinting his cheeks. She smiled in response, her thumb tracing circles in his skin.

 

“You seem nervous, are you sure you’re okay Leo? Are you sick?”

 

“Will you quit asking that? I’m fine!” He hissed and he gulped as she closed in on him. He bit his lip.

 

_Dammit Leo, focus! Just turn away and go to sleep!_

 

“Sorry, you know I worry about you.” 

 

“Gods, Corrin.”

 

Damn his restraint. Dammit, he couldn’t focus, what with her staring up at him with those big red eyes, and the way she licked her lips so innocently.

 

He sighed as he began to fumble with the words.

 

“Close your eyes, please.” He begged and she obeyed within seconds.

 

He caught her lips in a swift movement that she barely had the air to make a sound. Corrin’s hand grabbed his shirt, desperate to hold onto something while Leo completely and utterly claimed her. 

 

Leo felt so dirty but Gods he didn’t care. Screw the modesty, screw waiting until marriage. Finally giving in to all the pent up tension, it was so worth it. He kissed her with such love and desperation, as if he’d lose her forever should he break away. She shifted in bed, closer and closer. Her arms snaked around his back.

 

“Leo.” 

 

Leo broke away from her but made sure he stayed close. He panted softly, eyes lidded.

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t endure it anymore.”

 

She chuckled to herself and the gap closed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> woo more word prompts featuring some of the Japanese voice lines because gods damn leo for being so adorably shy but also incredibly *wink wink* 
> 
> also can you tell i'm horrible at writing kissing scenes?
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
